Be as alike as two peas in a pod : More or Less
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Avoir un frère c'est cool surtout quand ce dernier l'aide dans ses idées farfelues ! Enfin presque...


**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Me voilà de retour avec un petit OS ^^ Toujours dans un univers alternatif avec cette fois-ci un petit décalage qui me trottait en tête depuis des mois ! =)**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Be as alike as two peas in a pod... More or Less**

\- PAPA !

L'homme soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'il lâchait son journal sur la table de la cuisine. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait lire tranquillement son journal, un matin comme les autres, non il avait fallu que ce cri retentisse. Il monta les marches, pas assez vite surement pour la personne dont provenait le cri car ce dernier retentissait encore une fois.

\- PAPA !

\- T'es sérieux là ? Tu vas déranger papa pour ça ?

\- Oui !

Les deux personnes présentent dans la pièce s'arrêtèrent de parler en entendant le grincement de la porte et observèrent leur père apparaître devant eux, la mine fatiguée par leur surement dispute.

\- Vraiment les garçons ?

\- Mais papa ! Stuart il a…

\- Non. Stop Stiles. Je ne veux rien savoir. Rappelez-moi quel âge vous avez ?

\- Vingt ans, cinq mois, sept heures, trente quatre minutes et trois secondes. Et douze minutes de plus pour moi bien sur. _Répondit le dit Stuart en remontant ses lunettes sur le nez après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre sans regarder son frère qui lui tirait magnifiquement la langue._

\- Bon. Quel est le problème cette fois-ci ? _Demanda_ _leur père faisant abstraction de la réponse._

\- Stuart refuse de me montrer ce qu'il a fait durant son stage à Google ! Tu te rends compte ! C'est un faux-frère. On est jumeaux et même pas il partage quoi ! J'lui demande pas un compte rendu ou une disserte ! Mais non Monsieur refuse sous prétexte que c'est confidentiel ! Genre je vais vendre les secrets de Google à la NASA ! _Finit Stiles en croisant les bras et faisant une moue boudeuse._

Leur père soupira une nouvelle fois. Les disputes entre ses fils commençaient à grandement le lasser. Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'était que dans les minutes qui allaient suivre ces deux-là allaient rire ensemble et comploter pour le faire de nouveau tourner en bourrique.

\- Est ce que je pourrais pour une fois prendre mon petit déjeuner tranquillement ? Parce que je vous jure que si vous continuez à vous battre...

\- Mais c'est lui qui ! _Commença à protester Stuart avant que son père ne le stoppe de la main._

\- Je vous assure que je vous menotte chacun dans une pièce sans télévision, ordinateurs ou téléphones ?

La menace eut l'air de les toucher vu les grimaces s'affichant sur leurs visages.

\- Bien. Maintenant que tout est réglé je vais devoir faire réchauffer mon café.

Leur père sortit de la pièce et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ses garçons.

\- Ça te dit de jouer à la play avec moi ?

\- Carrément ouais !

Mon dieu. Ils allaient le rendre chèvre ou sénile avant l'heure !

 **oooOOOooo**

Il nettoyait le comptoir pour la dixième fois au moins tout en jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs à la pendule accrochée sur le mur en face.

\- Tu vas me dire qui tu attends ou je dois te torturer pour ça aussi ?

Stiles grimaça à la question de son frère. Il se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant à s'il devait lui parler de ce qui s'était passé durant son absence ou pas ? De toute manière il ne pouvait rien cacher à son jumeau.

Résigné, il reposa son torchon derrière lui et s'approcha de son frère, s'accoudant à sa hauteur.

\- Pendant que tu faisais mumuse à Google, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Définis rencontrer. _Demanda son jumeau en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez._

\- Bon ok. J'ai flashé sur quelqu'un.

\- Et tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi, tu t'es pris un monumental râteau du coup maintenant t'es en stress de le voir débarquer au café ou tu travailles. Classique mon frère. Tu veux que je me débarrasse de lui ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! T'es à côté de la plaque.

\- Oh ?

\- Oui oh ! Non mais pour qui tu me prends ! Un Stilinski tel que moi ne prends pas de râteau ! _Annonça fièrement Stiles en redressant droit comme s'il était au champ d'honneur._

\- Lydia, Marc, Stacy, Steven... _Enuméra Stuart d'un air résigné._

\- Oui bon ça va. Dommages collatéraux. Tu veux que je te fasse ta liste à toi ? Non parce : Nina sur le site de rencontre, Barbara à la fac ah et j'oublie la strip-teaseuse durant ton stage à Google ! _Répondit son frère du tac au tac._

\- Ok un point partout. Alors ?

\- Disons que je n'ai pas flashé sur le bon gars ?

\- Comment ça ?

Et comme si c'était le signal, la porte s'ouvrit avec le petit bruit du carillon, laissant entrer un grand brun barbu, jean serré moulant noir, veste en cuir noire et des lunettes de soleil avec un air de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de Pat Hibulaire.

Stuart observa son frère et se tourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, grimaçant avant de se tourner à nouveau et de suivre le regard de son jumeau. Il passa comme ça plusieurs fois entre le nouvel arrivant et Stiles avant de comprendre.

\- NON !

Les gens déjà présents dans le café se tournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent surpris par le cri. Il s'excusa de la tête.

\- T'es sérieux ? Sur tous les mecs qui passent la porte de ce café tu as flashé sur Derek Hale !

 **oooOOOooo**

Les deux garçons étaient assis dans le grand lit de Stiles, l'un tapotant à grande vitesse sur son téléphone portable et le deuxième sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Seul le bruit de leurs doigts tapotant sur les claviers résonnait dans la chambre, pourtant Stuart ferma son ordinateur et le posa à côté de lui sur le lit, et se mit sur le côté observant son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? _Finit par demander son jumeau sentant le regard de l'autre sur lui._

\- Tu penses trop.

\- Comme d'hab'.

\- Ouais mais là tu penses pas dans le bon sens.

Stiles soupira mais reposa à son tour son téléphone sur le lit et se mit dans la même position que son frère pour lui faire face.

\- Tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

\- Dans quelle vie ?

\- Stuart !

\- Ok ok. Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

\- Oui quand même ! _S'offusqua Stiles._

\- Hormis le fait de prendre la commande de son café, de le servir et la politesse de base ?

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Toi qui est le charme incarné du sarcasme et de la répartie, tu es terrifié devant Derek Hale ?

\- Stuart… C'est pas drôle j'ai un vrai problème là.

\- Tu es sur de toi ?

Stiles réfléchit rapidement et hocha vivement la tête faisant soupirer son frère. Ce dernier en retira même ses lunettes pour les poser à ses côtés, se frottant le visage.

\- Bon ok. Je vais t'aider.

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit et d'un seul coup il se colla à son frère, posant sa tête sur son épaule et l'enserrant dans ses bras.

\- T'es le meilleur frangin au monde ! Tu le sais ça ?

\- A ce qu'il parait ouais.

\- Bon alors comment on procède ? On le kidnappe et on le cache dans le grenier ? Je lui fais monter des repas pendant que tu occupes papa. Ou alors on va à la vieille boutique dans le quartier nord, j'ai trouvé une recette pour faire un filtre d'amour.

Stuart cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de frotter les cheveux châtains sous son nez. Son frère avait toujours eu de drôles d'idées et surtout aucun filtre entre ses pensées et sa bouche.

\- On peut essayer la première tentative, je crois que papa garde de la corde dans le garage. Par contre tu es le roi de la diversion donc ça sera à toi de faire croire à Papa, qui est shérif soit dit en passant, que les bruits de murmures étouffés sont dus à ton amoureux éternel que tu as enfermé au grenier.

\- Trop cool ! On pourra le détacher seulement à la pleine lune et on fera croire aux voisins qu'il y a un loup garou dans la maison.

\- Stiles…

\- Quoi ? Tu as suivi mon délire, assume le reste frangin !

Les deux garçons furent pris d'un fou rire pendant plusieurs minutes et eurent du mal à reprendre leurs souffles. Ils finirent par se réinstaller dans la même position, c'est-à-dire la tête de Stiles sur l'épaule de son frère et ce dernier qui l'enserrait dans ses bras.

\- Il vient souvent au café ?

\- Quasiment chaque jour.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas noté les horaires sur un carnet, hein ?

\- Eh ! Non j'suis pas un stalker quand même ! C'est toi qui traçait le téléphone de tes copines pas moi hein.

\- Oui bon ça va. Le seul moyen d'action ça va être au café.

\- Tu sais qu'il possède une moto ? Avec la veste en cuir, les bottes et les lunettes de soleil. Il est carrément trop sex habillé comme ça.

\- T'es en train de baver sur mon épaule « frangin ».

\- Pardon. Le fait est, que je peux toujours lui parler moto. Je m'y connais.

\- Pas sur que papa apprécie que tu ressortes cet engin du garage.

\- J'ai eu un seul accident ! C'était pas la fin du monde quand même !

\- Ouais bah dis pas ça devant papa. N'empêche que tu fais fort quoi ! Derek Hale ! Qui possède une moto ! Et surtout que papa a arrêté plus d'une fois.

\- Pour des délits mineurs quand il était jeune ! On a tous le droit de faire des bêtises hein ! Regarde-toi ! Tu pirates bien des centaines de trucs, c'est pas pour autant que je t'ai dénoncé au FBI ou à la CIA !

\- D'abord je ne pirate pas des centaines de trucs. Et puis tu as fouillé dans les dossiers de papa ?

\- Non ! Bon ok un peu. Bon j'ai carrément lu son dossier et alors on va pas en faire toute une histoire non plus !

Stuart souffla longuement avant de resserrer son emprise sur son frère sans vraiment y faire attention. Ce fut quand Stiles commença à gémir de douleur qu'il comprit. Il s'excusa rapidement en frottant une nouvelle fois ses cheveux.

Comment allait-il faire pour l'aider ? Il n'allait quand pas appliquer l'idée tordue de le kidnapper ? De toute manière même à deux ils n'avaient aucune chance face à Hale, ce gars-là allait les détruire en moins de trois secondes. Pourquoi son frère avait le don de choisir des personnes aussi inaccessibles ?

Surtout que s'il se souvenait bien, la première personne de la liste avait été Lydia Martin, la fille de leur voisine. A l'âge de huit ans, Stiles avait été lui proposé de se marier en cachette de leurs parents et d'élever tout un tas de petits lapins ensemble.

La réaction de Lydia avait été épique et heureusement qu'aujourd'hui celle-ci faisait partie des meilleurs amis de son frère mais il doutait qu'Hale allait réagir pareil. Quoique, faire manger de la terre à un petit garçon de huit ans était plus difficile que de le faire à un garçon de vingt ?

Ouais mauvaise idée.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A une façon de mettre Derek Hale dans ton lit.

Stiles se releva vivement, fixant une fraction de seconde son jumeau avant de faire des grimaces pas possible. Se rendant compte du sous entendus de sa phrase, Stuart fit à son tour une grimace de dégout.

\- Dis pas des trucs pareils !

\- Ouais bah ça sonnait pas comme ça dans ma tête ! _Répondit Stuart en se prenant de plein fouet un oreiller sur la tête._

Oh tu veux jouer à ça Stiles Stilinski ?

 **oooOOOooo**

Le shérif posa ses clés sur la commode en refermant la porte d'entrée avec son pied. La journée avait été éreintante. Il avait encore fallu qu'il tombe sur ce groupe de jeunes farfelus. Surtout le Hale là. S'il pouvait le mettre en prison pendant plusieurs jours pour le calmer et lui apprendre à respecter les vitesses en ville.

Enfin bon. Maintenant il était chez lui et il allait pouvoir profiter d'un dîner normal avec ces deux garçons. Il était content que Stuart soit revenu à la maison parce que Stiles, pas qu'il soit dur à gérer, oh non, non juste que c'était un moulin à paroles vivant et que si son frère n'était pas là il avait du mal à le contenir.

Il sourit en montant les escaliers pour aller se changer. Passant devant la chambre de Stiles, il perdit son sourire. Il n'avait aucun bruit dans la maison, c'était suspect. Très suspect même. Pitié que les jumeaux ne faisaient pas quelque chose de mal. Comme pirater il ne sait quel site officiel ou pire programmer un plan diabolique dont seul Stiles avait la conception.

Ouvrant doucement la porte, il fut rassuré en les voyant allonger sur le lit, Stuart tenant son frère dans ses bras. Il sourit et s'approcha pour remonter la couverture sur eux.

Tant pis, le dîner familial n'était pas pour ce soir. Il referma la porte en sortant et se mit à secouer la tête face à sa pensée.

\- Ils feront comment quand ils seront mariés ? Tout le monde dormira ensemble ?

 **oooOOOooo**

Le comptoir n'avait jamais été aussi propre de toute sa vie. La personne derrière lui, n'arrêtait pas de passer et repasser le chiffon nettoyant tout en soupirant et regardant à une table précise.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée fit le même bruit qu'à chacune des entrées des clients et celui-ci ne le sortit toujours pas de sa contemplation. Il ne sentit même pas la présence de la personne assise sur le tabouret devant le comptoir juste en face de lui. Il ne sentit pas non plus la disparition du chiffon.

\- Ah ouais quand même. T'es atteint à ce point-là.

\- Hmm.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de Stuart, une idée germant dans son esprit. Après tout cela pourrait être amusant.

\- Comme tu restes prostré là à observer ton fantasme sur pattes boire son simple café, je crois que le plus simple c'est que j'aille lui parler en me faisant passer pour toi. J'ai juste à enlever mes lunettes et mon bonnet et personne n'y verra que du feu.

\- Hmhm Bonne idée.

\- Oui je sais je m'étonne moi-même vois-tu. Allez souhaite moi bonne chance pour toi frangin ! _Lança son jumeau en déposant son bonnet et lunettes sur le comptoir._

Ce geste fit enfin réagir Stiles qui cligna des yeux avant de faire le tour du comptoir et de littéralement plaqué son frère au sol devant tout le reste du café sous les yeux exorbitants des clients, ne comprenant pas ce geste sauvage et surtout le cri. Et surtout à seulement un mètre de la table où se trouvait le fameux Derek Hale.

\- STUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT !

Son frère cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il venait d'encaisser un sacré plaquage et n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une réaction aussi excessive chez son frère. Bon soit, il l'avait peut-être cherché mais de là à se faire plaquer de la manière d'un rugbyman c'était rude quand même !

D'un regard noir il comprit qu'il avait énervé son frère et celui-ci se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter discrètement quelques paroles.

\- Dans la réserve. Maintenant.

Stuart déglutit mais se leva après que Stiles se soit évidemment relevé et le suivit jusqu'à l'arrière du café dans la réserve. Une fois dans la pièce, son jumeau poussa la porte et croisa ses bras, tapant du pied, attendant surement une explication.

\- J'ai merdé ?

\- Non tu crois ?

\- J'suis désolé Stiles ! Je voulais juste te faire réagir, j'aurai jamais été jusqu'au bout ! J'te promets !

Voyant la peine qu'il avait pu causer à son frère, Stuart s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Stiles finit p ar rendre l'étreinte et à rire. Suspicieux, Stuart se décala et haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas la réaction.

\- Déjà qu'il me prenait pour un dingue. Maintenant c'est officiel !

\- Eh ça se trouve il a apprécié tes qualités de plaquage ! C'est peut-être un fan de rugby ! _Répondit Stuart en rejoignant son frère dans son rire._

\- En attendant c'est foutu.

\- Stiles...

\- Mais quoi ! Franchement frangin si j'avais une chance de pouvoir l'avoir ça se serait depuis des semaines ! !

\- Si tu vas jamais lui parler t'en sauras rien.

\- Oh tu t'es transformé en cupidon maintenant ?

\- Eh ! Tu voulais mon aide ou pas ?

\- Hmm.

\- Hmm ? Tu manques de conviction mon frère.

\- ouais bah la conviction tu peux te la mettre là où je pense ?

\- Dans les fesses de Hale ? Pas sûr qu'il apprécie.

\- T'es bête. _Rit Stiles._

\- Allez viens faut qu'on retourne dans la salle sinon tes clients vont s'inquiéter et en plus j'vois rien sans mes lunettes !

Les deux frères finirent par quitter la réserve et retourner dans la salle où les clients étaient encore présents. Au moins il n'avait pas fui pas comme Derek Hale qui n'était plus assis à sa table. Stiles soupira, il n'arriverait jamais à rien de cette manière.

 **oooOOOooo**

Une fois l'incident avec son frère résolu, Stiles était retourné derrière le comptoir mais cette fois-ci il faisait son travail plus sérieusement et servait les clients, tentant de ne plus se préoccuper de la présence de Hale.

La soirée passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, en plus il était le dernier à partir puisqu'il devait fermer le café. Les clés en mains il baissa le rideau de fer et ferma enfin le tout à clé.

Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter. Se retournant dans un mouvement brusque, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'observer de haut en bas –en prenant son temps- l'individu en face de lui.

Derek Hale.

Derek Hale, un sourire au coin des lèvres, accolé au mur, bras croisés qui l'attendait ? Non surement une illusion. Stiles haussa les épaules et s'en retourna commençant à s'en aller pour chercher l'arrêt de bus au coin de la rue.

Sauf qu'évidemment il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion et que le grand brun le rattrapa rapidement pour l'interpeller par le bras.

\- Hey. Te sauve pas.

Stiles se retourna une nouvelle fois et lui fit face, scrutant plus attentivement l'expression du brun.

\- Oui ? _Demanda-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas le reconnaître –même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dessus._

\- Tout à l'heure au café, tu voulais me parler non ?

Oh. Les épaules de Stiles s'affaissèrent. Derek voulait parler à Stuart. Il fallait s'y attendre de toute manière. Pas que l'on préférait toujours Stuart à lui, mais en général les personnes ne demandaient jamais en face. Assez drôle vu qu'ils étaient jumeaux !

\- Tu veux le numéro de Stuart c'est ça ? Ecoute je dois te dire que mon frère est un peu foufou. Ok je le vends pas trop bien mais je peux t'assurer que c'est un mec génial qui a de supers qualités, il est fidèle, intelligent. Un peu geek sur les bords je te l'accorde. Ah et il ronfle aussi mais il est super câlin donc ça passe aussi. _Débita Stiles sans se rendre compte du sourire du brun toujours face à lui._ Quoi ?

\- En fait, c'est pas ton frère qui m'intéresse.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu le trouves pas bien mon frère ?

\- Si. Mais je préfère son jumeau tu vois.

Oh.

Oui. Il commençait à voir. A très bien voir, vu que Derek se rapprochait petit à petit de lui à la limite de sentir son souffle sur son visage. Et ce sourire, quel sourire… Laissant apparaitre des dents blanches et une bouche rose fine.

\- Je crois que je vois.

\- Bien.

\- Donc je te passe mon numéro ?

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. _Répondit Derek en posant une de ses mains sur sa hanche._

 **oooOOOooo**

Il tituba en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, posant les clés de sa voiture sur ce qu'il croyait être la commode et réussit tant bien que mal à fermer la porte.

Comme il put, il enleva ses chaussures en les laissant dans l'entrée, leur marmonnant un petit « chut » au passage pour ne pas que ces dernières fassent du bruit. Montant les escaliers, il ricana en repensant à la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il fallait absolument qu'il la raconte !

N'y tenant plus, il essaya de monter les marches plus vite mais en manqua une et il finit quasiment à quatre pattes pour arriver à l'étage.

Mimant des petits pas pour minimiser le bruit qu'il faisait, il rentra dans la première chambre à sa portée et sourit en voyant le corps allonger sur le lit.

Grimpant durement sur le matelas, il s'installa comme il put et surtout sans douceur sur le fameux corps. Il se pencha en avant un grand coup et d'une manière peu délicate secoua les bouts de corps qu'il trouva.

\- Stuuuuuarrrrrrrrrrrrrrteeeeeeeeeuh ~

-…

\- Stu-stu-stuart~

\- Hm… mm'dors

\- Allez !

\- Quhm ?

\- Rooo t'es pas marrant !

Stuart finit par ouvrir les yeux, les clignant plusieurs fois avant de distinguer la silhouette de son frère assit à califourchon sur lui, et même plus de sentir un poids assez lourd.

\- Stiles…

\- Hihi c'est moiiiii~

\- Tu veux quoi à… _Stuart se tourna pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil_. Trois heures du matin ?

\- Oh déjà ?

\- Oui déjà Stiles. Alors ? Et puis tu sens l'alcool à plein nez ! Où t'as été encore ?

\- Boire hihi un verre avec un homme trooooop sexy !

Son jumeau soupira longuement, se frottant le visage pour tenter d'enlever les dernières traces de sommeil.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Deviiiiine~

Ce n'était plus l'heure pour les devinettes, mais son frère avait ce grand sourire de niais satisfait. Il essaya de réfléchir comme il put. Selon l'engouement de son frère, cela devait être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Sauf qu'à cette heure-ci les neurones n'étaient plus connectés et qu'il n'arrivait pas à aligner ses pensées.

\- Je donne ma langue au chat. _Répondit Stuart d'un air lassé en décalant légèrement son bassin que son frère était en train de broyer gentiment._

\- Ooooh ! Moi j'ai donné ma langue à quelqu'un ~

\- Stiles...

\- Ouiiii ?

\- Tu vas me dire avec qui tu as passé la soirée ou tu vas me laisser dormir ?

\- Rooo ce que t'es raba…rabajaoie… rabat-joie ! _Souffla Stiles en posant ses coudes sur le torse sous lui, croisant les bras pour positionner son menton dans ses mains._

\- Alors ?

\- hihihi. Derek~

Stuart cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, laissant un laps de temps nécessaire s'écouler pour que son cerveau assimile l'information plus sereinement. Ses pensées finirent par se remettre dans l'ordre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la compréhension de l'information.

Avec les événements de cet après-midi, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ce retournement de situation !

\- Derek Hale ?

\- Hinhin.

\- Le même Derek sur lequel tu fantasmes depuis des mois ?

\- Rooo sois pas michant Stu' ! L'est tombé sous mon charmeuuuh~ _Affirma Stiles en papillonnant des yeux, tombant petit à petit dans le sommeil._

\- Vous avez été où ?

\- Hmm.. un bar…

\- Et vous avez ?

\- Hmmnon.

Soupirant de soulagement, il ferma les yeux et jeta sa tête en arrière. Il n'aimait pas que son frère se jette dès le premier soir dans le lit de sa rencontre du jour et qu'il serve seulement de « coup d'une nuit » pour l'autre parti.

Malgré ses airs, ce Derek avait l'air différent.

\- Mais on a fait d'autres choses~ _Continua son frère sur la lancée_.

\- Comment ça d'autres choses ?

\- Hm hm.

\- Stiles ?

\- Vodka.

\- Quoi Vodka ?

\- Sur ses abdos de dieu. Oh ouiii hm hm de DIEU ! Pis… un peu plus bas aussi… avec…

\- Stop. J'ai compris. Trop de détails là Stiles.

\- …

\- Stiles ?

La respiration lente de ce dernier lui indiqua qu'il s'était finalement endormi. Stuart ferma les yeux à son tour, et raffermit la prise sur le dos de son frère, tout en lui allongeant les jambes pour l'installer plus confortablement. Il l'entendit gémir dans son sommeil et sourit.

\- Idiot.

 **oooOOOooo**

Assis tranquillement au comptoir de la cuisine, le shérif profitait de sa soirée de libre pour prendre son temps et manger un bon repas. C'était son jour J.

Le seul jour du mois autorisé à manger ce qu'il voulait. Bien évidemment, il avait choisi une superbe entrecôte et se l'était cuisinée avec passion et envie. Alors maintenant, il savourait la texture de sa viande. Il allait pour prendre une autre bouchée quand on sonna à la porte.

Râlant, il reposa sa fourchette, la claquant sur le bord de son assiette. Il attendit quelques secondes, qu'un de ses fils se précipitent à la porte mais rien.

\- Stiles ?! Stuart ?!

Mais aucun de ses deux fils ne lui répondit. Il se leva finalement non sans râler une seconde fois en marmonnant. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se stoppa net quelques instants.

\- Bonsoir Shérif ! _Dit_ _Derek sur un ton un peu trop enjoué et un sourire narquois –selon le shérif._

\- Le fils Hale !

\- Stiles est là ?

\- Stiles ? Pourquoi tu veux voir Stiles ?

Au même moment, son fils descendit et débarqua comme une fleur dans l'entrée, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres.

\- Derek !

Et avant même que le shérif ait pu dire une phrase ou même un mot, il sentit son fils lui tapoter l'épaule, lui dire vaguement « au revoir » et sortir en suivant le fils Hale. Il les suivit du regard sans pouvoir bouger, jusqu'à ce que leur voiture démarre. Il finit tout de même par refermer la porte et fronça les sourcils.

\- STUART !

Son deuxième fils descendit les escaliers le plus lentement possible, sachant très bien ce qu'il l'attendait vu qu'il avait suivi la sortie de son frère.

\- Oui ? _Demanda-t-il d'un ton las._

\- Tu peux me dire ce que ton frère fait avec le fils HALE ?

\- J'sais pas moi.

\- Comment ça tu sais pas ? Vous savez toujours tout l'un sur l'autre et là comme par hasard tu ne sais pas ?

Stuart se mordit la lèvre. Il n'allait quand même pas trahir son propre frère ? Et puis jusqu'à présent son père ne s'était rendu compte de rien et cela durait depuis un mois. Sauf que voilà, il avait fallu que ces deux imbéciles se pointent devant lui comme ça et que Derek sonne comme une fleur à la porte de la maison. Et maintenant c'était lui qui subissait l'interrogatoire réservé à son jumeau.

\- Stuart. Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas interdire Stiles de faire quoique ce soit ? Ce gosse est une vraie tête de mule. Je veux juste comprendre ce qu'ils font ensemble, ok ? Parce que le fils Hale est pas quelqu'un de recommandable et le fait qu'il sonne à ma porte comme ça, comme si de rien était m'inquiète un peu.

\- C'est pas non plus un trafiquant de drogues hein.

\- Non mais c'est un voleur.

\- Mais Papa ! Il a pas braqué une bijouterie et puis il était mineur !

\- Tu le défends ?

\- Je défends les intérêts de mon frère nuance.

\- Les intérêts de ? Oh mon dieu ne me dis pas ? _Demanda le shérif en levant les bras au ciel_. C'est le pompon mon fils sort avec un Hale.

\- C'est pas la fin du monde p'pa !

\- Quoi tu vas me dire que toi aussi tu sors avec un Hale ?

\- Non mais pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ? Et puis pourquoi tu me cries dessus !

A la remarque de son fils, le shérif soupira et se frotta le visage pour décompresser. Les mains sur les hanches, il observa attentivement son deuxième fils et lui sourit, s'avançant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Désolé. Je m'inquiète juste pour vous.

\- Tu sais Derek est pas un mauvais garçon.

\- Hmpf. Qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous hein ? _Sourit doucement son père._

\- Tu crieras pas sur Stiles alors ? _Demanda Stuart d'une petite voix._

\- Non.

\- Et tu vas pas l'empêcher de voir Derek ? Parce que je peux te dire qu'il est accro.

Le shérif se crispa légèrement et finit par soupirer. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien y faire et il n'était pas un tyran au point d'interdire à son fils de vingt de sortir avec un garçon qui avait commis quelques vols en étant plus jeune.

\- Accro comment ?

\- Totalement gaga et idiot.

\- Ah oui quand même. Pire qu'avec Lydia Martin ?

\- Pire.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Stuart sourit à son père, heureux qu'il se soit calmé et qu'il prenne plutôt bien la situation, même s'il savait très bien que son frère aurait le droit à la fameuse conversation. Mais la chose qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience, c'est le dîner face à leur père.

Là, il allait pouvoir profiter et rire.

 **oooOOOooo**

\- Viens, je te dis.

\- Y'a personne chez toi ?

\- Non juste mon frère.

\- Et on va pas le déranger ? _Finit_ _par demander le brun faisant soupirer son petit-ami._

\- T'inquiètes pas pour mon frère. _Répondit Stiles en l'embrassant_.

\- Tu vas me dire qu'il a l'habitude, de te voir ramener des mecs chez toi ? _Grogna Derek_.

\- Ouh Monsieur est jaloux ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun l'embrassa langoureusement tout en poussant la porte d'entrée que son amant avait ouverte juste avant. Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit dans le baiser, et il se sépara quelques secondes, pour murmurer contre ses élèves :

\- Pour info mon frère s'endort avec son casque en écoutant de la musique.

Un nouveau grondement résonna dans la poitrine de Derek mais cette fois-ci de contentement. Et il ne se cacha pas de montrer sa joie, en attrapant Stiles sous les cuisses pour le hisser et le porter contre lui, ce dernier ayant tout juste le temps de nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, qu'il montait les escaliers.

\- Deuxième porte. _Susurra le plus jeune contre ses lèvres._

A peine ils franchirent la porte, Derek ne s'attarda même pas sur la chambre alors qu'il l'a voyait pour la première fois. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire.

Il claqua la porte avec son pied, sans jamais lâcher Stiles et le balança presque sur le lit, montant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

\- Ouuuh~ T'as l'air d'un prédateur là tu le sais au moins ? Ca fait grand méchant loup~

\- Stiles…

\- Montre-moi tes dents vas-y !

Avec un sourire carnassier, le brun descendit brusquement vers son cou et commença à le mordre. La peau de Stiles était couverte de chair de poule liée au plaisir que cela lui procurait. Derek resta un bon moment à mordiller et marquer la peau, se satisfaisant de voir une belle marque rouge apparaître. Stiles gémit se tortillant un peu sous lui, remontant lentement ses jambes pour créer une friction contre le jean rêche.

\- Hmm Derek… Plus…

Seul le sourire sanguinaire du brun contre son cou lui répondit, ce qui fit trembler de désir le plus jeune. La pensée du frère dormant pas loin s'était évaporée dès qu'il était entré dans la chambre. Et puis à vrai dire ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'empêcher de profiter du corps de Stiles, depuis le temps qu'il attendait.

D'accord, au début quand il l'avait vu dans le bar, il s'était dit qu'il ferait un bon parti pour une folle nuit et même s'il adorait le café, il avait finalement compris qu'il ne venait pas que pour ce dernier. Non le nouveau serveur des vacances avait été un sacré argument dans sa décision. Et cela avait été marrant de le voir si troublé en sa présence, comme un adolescent.

Alors il l'avait observé aussi discrètement que possible et puis l'incident du mois dernier l'avait décidé. En fait c'était surtout quand il avait remarqué Stiles dans la rue- la semaine d'avant cet incident- qu'il s'était dit qu'il allait l'aborder.

Sauf que ce dernier avait une attitude complètement différente et aussi un look différent. Il s'était posé des questions jusqu'à effectivement comprendre qu'ils s'agissaient de jumeaux.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, Stuart ne l'attirait pas du tout contrairement à Stiles. Et ils ne se ressemblaient pas à tout point de vue si quelqu'un se permettait de lui demander. Non Stiles, avaient plusieurs grains de beautés sur sa joue qui descendaient le long de sa gorge tandis que Stuart non.

Et si on lui demandait également s'il les confondait, il répondrait que non, parce que malgré tout, ils n'avaient pas la même attitude et surtout il n'avouerait jamais par contre, que Stiles avait cette petite étincelle dans les yeux quand il le regardait.

Du coup quand il s'était enfin décidé à l'attendre à la fermeture du café, il l'avait trouvé vraiment craquant. Et Stiles avait été très réceptif dans la soirée, plus tard une fois plus décontracté.

Un sourire s'orna sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, surtout la partie vodka sur son ventre.

\- A quoi tu penses ? _Demanda Stiles en se séparant de ses lèvres charnues, trop tentantes à son goût._

\- A ta langue.

Derek avait cette particularité à être cache quand ils s'embrassaient ou se retrouvaient tous les deux à faire que s'embrasser. Et Stiles savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

\- Seulement à ma langue ?

\- Pour l'instant oui.

\- Hm je vois. Et à quoi elle doit servir ma langue ?

Le brun le sentait, son petit ami avait envie de le faire languir et il faut que lui avait beau être provocateur dans ces moments-là, Stiles restait le plus pervers des deux. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas autant l'avouer. Alors qu'il profitait de la vue de cette fameuse langue mutine, léchant ces magnifiques lèvres, il se fit basculer sur le lit, presque plaquer contre le matelas, Stiles à présent à califourchon sur lui.

Il sentit son tee-shirt remonter le long de ses flancs, attisant l'envie de son amant plaqué juste au-dessus de son bassin, pile au bon endroit pour le faire languir.

Pourtant Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de profiter et lui retira rapidement son teeshirt, se léchant les lèvres à la vue de ses abdos parfaits. Un rire rauque émana du brun qui déposa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, les remontant dans des caresses provocatrices jusqu'à son dos, l'incitant à se pencher vers lui.

\- J'ai trouvé un emploi pour ta langue.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'est ce qui pourrait la satisfaire ? _Murmura Stiles d'une voix sensuelle, ses lèvres face à celles plus charnues et humides._

Derek posa une de ses mains sur sa nuque et le fit se pencher de sorte que sa bouche soit contre son oreille et chuchota des paroles assez inaudibles sauf pour Stiles dont le regard s'agrandit ainsi que le sourire. Il se releva et se décala vers le bas, afin que son bassin se retrouve sur les cuisses du brun.

Apposant sa bouche contre le cou à sa portée, il se mit aussitôt à suçoter la peau ferme. Il resta au même endroit un long moment de sorte qu'une fois son acte terminé une belle marque rouge ornait la peau de Derek. Toujours souriant, Stiles descendit plus bas, apposant sa bouche sur son mamelon qu'il suçota pendant plusieurs minutes aussi, le mordant parfois pour son propre plaisir d'entendre les gémissements de son amant.

Ses mains descendirent le long de ses flancs et sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace en sentant la masse de tissu encore présente. Ni une ni deux, il abandonna son petit jeu pour défaire le bouton du pantalon et ouvrir la braguette à une vitesse fulgurante. Derek avait l'air vraiment serré dans son sous vêtement et Stiles ne prit pas le temps d'observer cette bosse gonflée qu'il ôta les vêtements restant, soutirant un grondement de la part de Derek.

\- Shttt. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Pour approuver les dires de son petit ami, Derek caressa ses cuisses en les remontant le long de ses hanches, ses mains le tenant fermement sauf que le plus jeune se décala sur ses jambes, abaissant sa tête pour déposer des baisers à partir de son nombril raclant parfois ses dents sur la peau hâlée.

Amusé, Stiles continua sa petite descente jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de ses convoitises. Dans un premier temps il évita la zone sensible et mordilla chaque côté de l'aine créant de délicieux frissons sur la peau. Derek avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. La bouche de Stiles lui faisait un de ces effets et il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir demandé de s'occuper de lui de cette manière !

Dans un sourire carnassier, Stiles passa à la deuxième phase de son activité et sa bouche commença doucement à embrasser le membre érigé, le parsemant de baisers sur toute la longueur. A cette sensation les mains du brun s'accrochèrent dans les cheveux du plus jeune l'incitant à faire plus.

Docilement Stiles obéit à l'ordre implicite et prit son membre en bouche débutant des mouvements le prenant de plus en plus ajoutant sa langue par moment. Il augmenta la vitesse de ses vas et viens, sentant les mains de son amant se crisper de plus en plus sur son crâne.

Il adorait cela, faire perdre la tête à Derek et vu les gémissements que celui-ci poussait il s'y prenait vraiment bien. Devinant que son amant n'allait plus tenir longtemps, il le relâcha et se redressa tout en se léchant les lèvres face au regard perdu de plaisir du brun.

Grognant comme à son habitude, Derek attira Stiles vers lui pour un baiser sulfureux. Il lui pinça les lèvres, allant directement chercher sa langue pour jouer avec. Les mains du plus jeune s'activaient férocement dans la tignasse brune, tentant vainement de prendre ce qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il réussit tout de même à en sortir un tube et un paquet doré.

A contre cœur il se détacha des lèvres charnues pour lui présenter sa découverte. Derek lui arracha le tout des mains, reprenant possession de sa bouche. Sans que Stiles ne s'en rende compte, son amant ouvrit le tube et s'en versa une généreuse quantité sur les doigts et s'approcha de ses fesses.

Délicatement il introduisit un premier doigt et il sentit Stiles se tendre une petite seconde. Il relâcha ses lèvres, sondant rapidement son regard pour voir si tout allait bien. Pour seul réponse, le jeune homme se contenta de l'embrasser alors le brun en profita pour ajouter un deuxième doigt et puis un troisième.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles se sépara de ses lèvres et reposa sa tête contre sa clavicule, le temps de s'habituer.

\- Ca va ?

\- Hm hm. Continue. _Affirma le plus jeune en l'embrassant chastement._

La deuxième main de Derek vint se poser sur sa joue, pour le réconforter alors que son autre main faisait des mouvements d'allées et venues. Une fois prêt, Stiles se releva et se repositionna correctement. Dans un grand sourire, il attrapa le carré doré et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il saisit le sexe gonflé et appliqua quelques vas et viens avant de glisser le préservatif. Puis il se remit à sa position première, le brun lui maintenant les hanches, l'aidant à descendre doucement sur son membre.

Un soupir de plaisir les prirent tous les deux en même temps et ils se sourirent mutuellement Stiles venant prendre ses lèvres. Ils se lâchèrent néanmoins bien vite, le châtain ayant besoin de souffler pour s'habituer à la présence de Derek en lui. Les mains de ce dernier lui caressaient le dos, l'apaisant avant d'entamer de légers coups de buttoirs vers le haut tirant un magnifique geignement de son amant.

Celui-ci en profita pour mordiller son cou, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il relâcha bien vite quand un coup de rein de Derek le fit gémir fortement.

\- Aaah !

Se ressaisissant, il s'appuya un peu sur les épaules du brun et participa aux mouvements, montant et descendant plus fortement, accentuant l'angle quand le plaisir grimpait de plus en plus. Derek l'aidait comme il pouvait mais la sueur le faisait glisser.

Il décida de se rasseoir, resserrant sa prise sur Stiles ainsi que ses jambes, mouvement qui fit crier son amant encore plus fort.

\- Oh encore !

\- Là ? _Demanda le brun mouvant ses hanches un grand coup._

\- Ouiii ! Aaah ! Derek !

Stiles passa ses bras autour des épaules de son compagnon, s'agrippant férocement, criant toujours plus fort. Leurs mouvements devinrent bientôt saccadés et Derek glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, saisissant son membre et adoptant les mêmes vas et viens.

Dans un dernier cri, Stiles se déversa dans la main de son amant. Derek continua quelques coups de hanches avant de lui aussi se libérer dans un râle rauque. Ils se couchèrent, reprenant leurs souffles pendant plusieurs minutes.

Stiles finit par se relever doucement, il retira le préservatif de son amant et le balança dans sa corbeille et se recoucha sur le côté, une jambe par-dessus celle du brun et un bras maintenant son torse.

\- Derek ?

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai une autre idée pour ma langue~

Intrigué, le brun releva la tête avant de voir son amant écarquiller les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Ils venaient de passer un bon moment non ?

Il tourna lui aussi sa tête pour voir la copie conforme de Stiles passer la porte une main sur ses yeux.

\- Alors pour la langue je veux pas savoir. Par contre le casque, tu me l'as emprunté y'a trois jours et jamais rendu ! _Annonça Stuart avant de refermer la porte pour la rouvrir à peine une seconde plus tard_. Ah et Papa vous veux tous les deux à déjeuner vendredi midi !

Les deux amants se regardèrent et Stiles éclata de rire, forçant Derek à se recoucher avec lui. Bon bah pour les présentations familiales il repasserait une prochaine fois ! Par contre, vu la tête du brun, il redoutait peut-être le déjeuner avec son père…

 **oooOOOooo**

Les fourchettes tintèrent contre les assiettes, les couteaux se mêlant à cette petite cacophonie. Dans la cuisine se trouvait quatre homme et aucun des plus jeunes n'osaient parler avec le début en fanfare qu'ils avaient subi.

Le shérif quant à lui abordait un sourire plus que fier. En effet, quand le fils Hale avait sonné pour la deuxième fois à sa porte il s'était fait un plaisir d'entreprendre son activité favorite : nettoyer ses deux armes à feu. Soit disant pour le travail et sa sécurité, et Stiles n'en croyait pas un mot.

Derek et lui avait été comme consignés sur le canapé et même Stuart qui avait pourtant rouspété avait été obligé de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté d'eux. Leur père avait alors commencé une tirade comme quoi leur relation n'avait pas à être caché devant lui, s'en était suivi une conversation déstabilisante sur le passé de Derek où le Shérif apprit qu'il avait simplement eu de mauvaises fréquentations à l'époque et que maintenant tout était fini, ce qui rassurait plus ou moins le chef de famille.

Stiles, lui n'avait pas lâché la main de son petit ami et abordait ce que son père appelait son moment « boudin » ce qui faisait rire son jumeau qui se prit une remarque de son père. Ce dernier s'était mis lui aussi à bouder sous le regard amusé de leur père qui parlait toujours à un Derek vraiment stressé pour une fois.

Et maintenant que tout avait été mis au clair, ils se trouvaient à présent à table, chacun plus ou moins concentré sur le contenu de leur assiette.

Plus ou moins car Stiles était très occupé en ce moment même. Une de ses mains se trouvait sous la table sur la cuisse de son petit-ami s'amusant à faire des caresses sensuelles, remontant parfois vers le haut de son entrejambe. Derek, lui ne savait plus où se mettre, surtout à table avec le shérif à moins d'un mètre eux.

Il leva les yeux de son assiette, se mordant les lèvres pour tenter d'étouffer le moindre son voulant sortir, et vit le regard désespéré du frère de son amant. D'un geste de la tête il lui intima de l'aider à sortir de ce traitement et dans un geste de bonté Stuart acquiesça.

Il reprit une bouchée de son assiette et sans que son frère s'y attende, il lui mit un magistral coup de pied dans le tibia.

\- AIIIIE ! MAIS T'ES MALADE !

Stuart haussa simplement les épaules sous le regard noir de son jumeau tandis que Derek soufflait de soulagement et compatissait tout de même à la douleur de son amant. Le plus étonnant fut la réaction de leur père, il soupira un grand coup et haussa les yeux au ciel.

\- Déjà Stiles si tu ne tripotais pas ce pauvre Derek à table tu n'aurais pas subit ça. Par contre Stuart ce n'était pas une raison pour le frapper aussi fort.

\- Mais papa il…

\- Pas de mais jeune homme. Je sais très bien que Derek t'a demandé de l'aide. Non mais vous croyez vraiment que je ne suis au courant d'aucune de vos actions jeune gens ?

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard avant de répondre en cœur.

\- MAIS OUI !

\- Les garçons. Je suis shérif mais avant tout votre père.

\- Ca veut dire que ?

\- Que quoi Stiles ?

Stiles regarda tour à tour son amant qui avait les joues rouges et fuyait son regard et son frère qui lui fit les gros yeux pour le persuader de ne rien divulguer.

\- Non non rien P'pa.

\- Si tu le dis. Allez je vais vous retenir plus longtemps ! Sortez d'ici et allez vous amuser au lieu de tous vous regarder tour à tour ! _Rit le shérif._

Les trois garçons n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde avant de se lever de table et coururent presque jusqu'à l'entrée, remerciant leur père.

\- Ah au fait Stiles !

\- Oui ? _Demanda le jeune homme en passant sa tête dans la cuisine._

\- A l'avenir, si Derek veut passer la nuit ici, il sera le bienvenu au petit-déjeuner et ne sera pas obligé de se carapater en douce à l'aube.

Stiles déglutit avant de se faire attraper le bras par Stuart qui l'entraîna loin de leur maison, avec Derek sur ses talons toujours autant gêné par ce déjeuner.

La famille Stilinski était très « spéciale » dans son accueil.

 **oooOOOooo**

Après un déjeuner aussi éprouvant, Stuart avait eu la bonne idée de les emmener dans le café où travaillait son frère. Il était donc assis en face du couple amoureux qui s'embrassait de temps à autre.

Stuart était content de voir son frère si heureux. Depuis le temps qu'il lorgnait sur Derek aussi…

Un sourire orna ses lèvres quand il repensa à la tête de Stiles à chaque fois qu'il regardait le brun entrer dans le café.

La clochette de la porte retentit et le sourire de Stuart se transforma en une bouche bée en observant la personne entrant dans le café. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, qui avait l'air déterminé.

Elle avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un dans le café et une fois qu'elle tourna son regard vers Stuart, son visage se transforma. Les mains sur les hanches elle arriva très vite à leur table, faisant cligner des yeux l'un des jumeaux qui avait rapetissé sur son siège.

\- DEREK HALE !

Oh.

Le susnommé tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme, d'un air étonné.

\- Cora ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Je te signale que tu devais me retrouver au magasin il y a une heure !

\- Désolé soeurette… J'ai dû oublier.

\- Mouais. T'as passé ton temps avec Stiles surtout.

\- Salut ! _Répondit le concerné d'un grand sourire._

\- Ouais c'est ça salut. _Répondit-elle en croisant les bras et se tournant vers Stuart_. Et toi t'es qui ?

Soeurette ?

Comment ça soeurette ? Et le pire de tout dans cette histoire c'était qu'il était le seul surpris que Derek ait une sœur ! Il regarda son jumeau qui lui souriait, haussant les sourcils et les faisant aller vers la jeune femme brune toujours tournée vers lui.

Oh.

\- Stu…Stuart.

\- Bien. _Annonça Cora tout en le faisant se décaler pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, face à son frère_.

Toujours aussi choqué, le jeune homme tenta de regarder son frère pour en savoir plus sauf que ce dernier l'observait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, son regard passant de lui à Cora.

Oh non.

Hors de question ! Il connaissait assez bien son jumeau pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Pas question de le mettre en couple avec la sœur de Derek !

Enfin pas tout de suite tout du moins…

* * *

Chu chu


End file.
